


Don't Think Too Hard About It

by gorefont



Series: Supernatural Insert Reader OneShots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, MALE READER INSERT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorefont/pseuds/gorefont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt reader, mind reading, swearing, Gentle!Crowley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think Too Hard About It

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the dirtysupernaturalimagines "Imagine trying to have a serious conversation with Crowley, but your mind keeps wandering, picturing him doing all sorts of dirty things to you until you learn the hard way that Crowley has a hidden ability; Mind Reading." and "Imagine Crowley defying expectations by being a very giving lover"  
> Post hunt wounded reader and gentle Crowley is probably my favorite thing to write!! I had so much fun writing this, any requests are always welcome!

You were fuming, simply and outright angry. No one could stop you, not even the Winchesters you were helping. As you stomped angrily down the corridor, you flagrantly ignored Sams pleas to let it go ' _No'_ you thought to yourself ' _He's cheated us and lied for the last time, and this time it was me who got hurt, I will not let it go'_. You flung the door open and there he sat, you let your anger boil, you glared angrily at the King of Hell in his  _stupid_ expensive suit and his  _stupid_ perfectly groomed hair and the  _ridiculous_ beard.

"CROWLEY." you bellowed at him "How DARE you."

"How dare I? I'm the King of Hell, you should have know better by now, Y/N." a sly little smirk playing on his lips

The gaping knife wound in your leg still bleeding didn't stop you from storming across the room and grabbing a fist full of tailored suit, you looked down at Crowley ready to give him a piece of your mind and maybe a foot or two.

"You want to talk about it, love?" he asked lowly, his accent thickening for a moment

 _What_. You looked at him confused, like you'd just been hit with a brick square in the face, still gripping onto him. You closed your eyes for a moment and let go of him, a deep sigh escaping your mouth. You turned and dragged a chair over to face him, dropping down angrily into it, your leg protesting the movement.

"Alright, fine." you spat out, still fuming.

You looked at him now, only just realizing the dishevelment you'd caused to his appearance. You looked him over for a moment and it dawned on you, he looked good like that, his feathers a little ruffled and small amounts of frustration clearly visible through out his demeanor. You imagined for a moment if he'd actually let you hit him, how good would he look with a busted lip? A little more roughed up? You couldn't help but let your mind wander as your eyes wandered over him, you stopped at his neatly folded hands. They were strong and you were sure they'd be warm, and warm hands all over your body sounded good after the amount of fighting you just did, you'd put money on his mouth being even warmer and his tongue a little rough-

"I've had centuries of practice with this mouth, darling."

You sat up immediately, your body growing hot with embarrassment, barely able to comprehend what had just happened.  _A mind reader, he's a freaking mind reader?!_ Lost in your embarrassment, you didn't notice him standing in front of you. You looked up at Crowley, feeling how hot your face was.

"I didn't mean-" you stammered as two very warm hands pressed firmly to the sides of your face.

"Would you like to see, love?"

Crowley leaned down and planted a fervent kiss on your lips, the scratch of his beard rubbing lightly against your face. The King of Hell was kissing you and it was  _good_ , you were growing increasingly nervous and confused. I mean, c'mon, CROWLEY was kissing you and he was kissing you hard but you were still undoubtedly angry. Your legs reacted by standing and you pushed him away.

"Wh-What the hell, Crowley?!" you asked, feeling the heat resonate straight to your lower regions.

"No one likes a tease, Y/N." he said, a hint of sarcasm and anger in his voice.

"UGH." you threw your hands up "You're such an ASS!"

You'd had enough, you were flushed and angry. You turned, hands still in the air, and angrily stormed out the door and made sure to give the door a hard slam before promptly raging down the hallway. You made your way passed the two confused Winchesters and stopped at the impala, Dean making his way promptly behind you.

"Dude, what happened?" Dean asked sincerely.

"Nothing, man, just freaking take me back to the hotel." you huffed.

The three of you climbed in the impala, you sank into the back and let the pain from your leg sink in. Blood loss suddenly made you dizzy and tired, you leaned back and let yourself crash from the mix of the adrenaline high and blood loss. As you slipped into sleep on the leather seats of Dean's precious Baby, you reflected briefly on the kiss you shared with the King of Hell. It was, without question, the hottest kiss you'd ever had and you wanted more. You couldn't believe you let your anger get the best of you and walked,  _ran_ out, on Crowley; a man you'd been attracted to since you first laid eyes on his expensive suits. You groaned and let sleep finally claim you, after all, it was a long drive to the hotel.

 

"Hey, man, wake up." you felt a shake at your shoulder "I swear to god if you got any blood on anything" 

"Relax, I didn't" you said in a raspy tone, feeling groggy and still faintly dizzy.

You wobbled out of the impala and to your feet, rubbing your forehead lightly, feeling the ache in your body. You shuffled past Dean to the trunk of the impala where Sam was grabbing bags out, you grabbed your own worn Duffel and limped your way to your room, waving away the boys' concerned looks. You made your way to your hotel room and chucked your bag beside your bed, which you promptly flopped on face first and groaned. You rolled over and sat up, remembering the gaping wound in your leg. You rummaged through your bag in search of the medical kit you carried with you for emergencies, you found it and promptly took your shoes and socks off and started cutting the leg of your pants off. You easily slipped the other leg out and discarded of your pants entirely. You began cleaning tentatively at the gash in your leg, you stitched up the wound and wrapped bandages around it. Finally done with your work, you fell back on the bed and let an arm fall over your face, only bothering to stay in your boxers and old plaid shirt. The room felt different, darker somehow, you didn't bother to remove the arm from your view. Suddenly you felt a warm body sitting on the bed, you sat up immediately and gaped.

"C-Crowley?! What the hell!" you practically squawked out.

Your body protested the quick movement, your head was a spinning mix of confusion and frustration and your arms began to give out on holding you up, a firm arm slipped under you and suddenly you were propped up and pressed close to him. You felt your whole body grow hot again, this time with a different emotion completely.

"I do hate a tease, darling, but you are simply too good to pass up" he growled lowly at you.

Crowley looked you over for a moment, seemingly drinking you in with one raised eyebrow. You pathetically tried to look away and move from being so close to him, but he gripped your chin and pulled you closer, letting his breath spill over your face. You froze.

"Haven't you h-had enough?" you muttered, feeling the words hitch in your throat.

"Enough?" he furrowed his eyebrows "We haven't gotten to the fun part yet, love."

"Fun part?" you managed to get out "What are you going on about?"

You felt the red in your cheeks as he leaned closer, Crowley's mouth barely touching yours. You shifted under him nervously awaiting a reply as you locked eyes with his amber ones.

"Don't play coy with me, boy," the King of Hell whispered against your mouth, sending a shiver over you.

"Just say the words and I will make this the best you'll ever have, you won't even be able to touch yourself without thinking about me."

You broke eye contact now, shifting to hide how turned on you were at his proposal but you considered it and you came to your decision. You grabbed the collar of Crowley's expensive suit, for the second time in the day, and pulled him for your mouths to finally touch. You pulled away sheepishly.

"Can you at least be a bit less... rough?" you said meekly, biting your lip nervously.

"For you, pet? I will make an exception."

And with that, he leaned down and pressed a hotter kiss to you, this one much different than the ones you'd shared before. This kiss was pure hunger and need for you, you were practically laying across his lap at this point, he ran a warm hand down your chest and let is rest at your hips. Crowley shifted over you and pressed his body to yours, never breaking the kiss, you moaned lightly into his mouth as he pressed a thigh in between yours and rubbed gently at your hardening groin. You slid your hands into his jacket to slide it off, he sat up briefly, letting you slide it off and onto the floor. When he leaned back down, Crowley placed wet kisses across your jawline and down into your neck, his hands playfully teasing the hem of your boxers. A hot finger traced up to your navel and slowly began undoing the buttons of your shirt, once done, he slid his hands up and down your sides.

"All you hunters seem to have bodies built like demigods, no wonder half my people are lusting after them." he breathed out into your neck.

"Ungh, you're one to talk Crowley," you scoffed "You might not be built like a demigod but you're nothing to laugh at."

You yelped after a hard bite to a soft spot on your neck and gripped at his shirt. You fumbled with his tie as he continued to kiss and nibble at your chest and neck, sucking deep purple and red marks into your flesh. Crowley's mouth found it's way to a nipple, you moaned loudly pulling at his shirt when his teeth bit down immediately followed by a caressing tongue. Your hands struggled with anticipation to unbutton his shirt, you could barely slide it off when his hands held your hips firmly to his and he began slowly grinding into you.

" _Ugh_ " a particularly hard thrust "C-Crowley, a little help..?"

You slid a few fingers into the top hem of his pants to suggest their removal. You unbuckled the leather belt and unbuttoned his pants and slid your hand in and began rubbing firmly, his hips bucked into your hand slightly. Crowley grabbed tightly at your wrist and slid your hand out almost growling at the absence. He returned both your hands to his shoulders and crooked your legs up on either side of him, the King of Hell locked eyes with you and began kissing down slowly making sure he had your full attention. He definitely had your attention, achingly close to where you needed him, you breathed out heavily as he slid your boxers down. Your hands reached into his hair when he began planting small, fervent kisses against your stiffened cock. You moaned loudly when he took you in his hot mouth, your eyes squeezed shut and you could only mutter _'Fuck'_ as he began bobbing and twisting his head. Crowley picked up pace as your breathing began to get heavier and you dragged your nails through his scalp, a low growl escaped him that vibrated through you, he stopped to lick your tip lovingly and sucked on it. You threw your head back into the sheets and let another loud moan resonate through you. You whimpered at the sudden loss of his mouth on you, Crowley slipped off your useless underwear and his own pants and undergarments all in one motion. You gaped at him, both of you now completely naked, his own hard cock presenting itself proudly.

"Ready, love?" he asked you, expectantly.

"Please" you groaned at him, groping lightly at his thigh.

He reached into your bag, finding the small familiar bottle in no time and poured a generous amount to slather on himself. Crowley leaned over for the last time and planted a heavy kiss on your lips, he pressed his forehead against yours as his tip teased at your entrance barely dipping in. You inhaled sharply as he slowly slid himself in up to the hilt, not moving to give you both a moment to adjust. You rocked into him to signal the start, he slowly rotated and moved himself in rhythm with you. He hit that sweet spot in no time and began picking up pace, you dug your nails into his shoulders as he buried his head in the crook of your neck, the grip on your hips tightening and you were sure you would have bruises there in the morning. The pace got faster and faster and both of you were reduced grunting and moaning loudly, Crowley adjusted to hit your prostate over and over with hard thrusts and you could feel him throbbing inside you, your own body telling you that you were close. Suddenly a hand gripped itself firmly around your cock, dragging up and down in time with his hard trusts, your body arched into Crowley's unable to contain yourself any longer.

"Fuck, Crowley, I'm gonna-"

The King of Hell bit down hard on your shoulder, sending you over the edge, he stroked you through your climax as he reached his own. You felt the hot liquid inside of you as your own spilled over his hand and onto your stomach, you practically yelled his name over and over. Gentle gravely coo's were being whispered into your ear as you came down from your high, Crowley pulled out of you, staying still on top of you for a moment. You both stayed like that, unable to do more than pant heavily. He pressed his forehead to yours.

"I should piss you off more often, darling." he huffed out lowly, his accent was thick and gravely.

"Next time, you don't have to be so gentle." you muttered out, sleep daring to claim you once more.

"Are you promising a next time, pet?" he asked into your ear.

"I don't do one night stands, Crowley." 

He plopped down beside you on the bed, minding your still wounded leg. Crowley ran a hand over your chest in a gentle motion, stroking the marks he'd left on your skin in a possessive manner.

"Neither do I, love."


End file.
